


Pray for the Wicked

by Ghuleh_heart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, aziraphale is very bad at being an angel, crowley is very good at being a demon, crowleys snake tongue, magical lube, minor praise kink perhaps, misuse of latin prayer i guess, nun costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_heart/pseuds/Ghuleh_heart
Summary: “Well- I- w-what do you want me to say? That it’s- it’s sacrilegious? It’s blasphemous? It’s-” The angel licked his lips nervously.“-Incredible.” He finally murmured after catching himself staring.Crowley grinned wickedly and beckoned him forward.“Well then, let’s get blasphemous.”-Crowley is dressed as a nun, and Aziraphale tried really hard to not be turned on by it.





	Pray for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i like sexy nun stuff so here  
> also crowley? has a snake tongue. just because.  
> im @creepy-aj-crawley on tumblr come say hi

Aziraphale sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth.

“Well, angel?” Crowley has his arms out, displaying himself with a slow turn. The chunky black heels thump on the wooden floor of the room above Aziraphale’s shop. Pale, slender legs fitting into the tight leather of the knee high boots.

Aziraphale’s eyes drag upwards, mentally calculating how much an angel was allowed to sin before upstairs started to get involved.

The leather skirt stopped at the very tops of the demons thighs, jet black as well, and leaving a vast expanse of flesh for the angel to see, and he felt his hands twitch out, begging to touch, and oh dear-

The top was black mesh, a satin cross providing the barest modicum of coverage underneath it. A wide, white fabric collar lay over his shoulders with an ornate gold cross in the center, and a matching one sewn into the rather unconvincing black veil on Crowley’s head.

His tongue snuck out from between his lips just for a moment, black and forked.

“What do you think?” He asked, his tone indicating he knew exactly what Aziraphale thought and was loving every second of it.

Aziraphale struggled for words as Crowley gave him another indulgent spin, taking a few steps closer to give him a better look.

Oh, they certainly weren’t going to like this upstairs.

“It’s, um,” The angel started when his voice managed to be wrangled back. “It’s, very nice.”

Crowley’s arms fell. “Nice.” He repeated. Aziraphale nodded and received a disappointed look.

“Aziraphale-” he sighed, and the angel sputtered.

“Well- I- w-what do you want me to say?” He rose from where he sat, wringing his hands, face completely red.

“That it’s- it’s sacrilegious? It’s blasphemous? It’s-” Crowley had moved to the bed, sitting with one long leg crossed over the other, exposing even more of his thighs. The angel licked his lips nervously.

“-Incredible.” He finally murmured after catching himself staring.

Crowley grinned wickedly and beckoned him forward.

“Well then, let’s get blasphemous.”

Aziraphale sighed disapprovingly, but approached the demon, slotting himself between his legs and removing the nuns veil from his head. 

“At least remove this ridiculous thing.” He murmured, carding a hand through Crowley’s vibrant hair.

Crowley conceded, beginning to unbutton the angels vest and nuzzling his face into his abdomen. 

Aziraphale closed his eyes, his hand still in his demons hair. It was most definitely not the first time they had slept together, but this thing, the nun outfit? That was new. And, if he was feeling particularly honest, it was excellent.

He opened his eyes when he felt words being whispered against his skin.

“Say again, my dear?” Crowley’s yellow eyes met his, a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creatorem caeli et terrae. Et in Iesum Christum, Filium-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale’s face was completely on fire, and Crowley chuckled, pressing gentle kisses to his chest.

“Well, well,” He nipped at the angels soft ribs, “Didn’t think that would get you going.”

“It’s- That’s not- I just didn’t think prayer was something you could… do.”

“Want to see what else I can do?” He stuck his tongue out, and Aziraphale scoffed.

“Don’t be cheeky, now.”

Crowley gave his stomach another nip, then fluidly sank to his knees in front of him.

“I’ll show you cheeky.”

He undid the button of Aziraphales pants with his teeth (earning him a quiet ‘oh, my’) and undid his suspenders (Which they had talked about. Really, suspenders? It was the 21st century).

“Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto,” He continued, mouth pressed against the soft skin of his angel as he pulled his trousers down. He felt Aziraphale shuck off his coat and vest, quickly miracle-ing them to be folded on the chair.

“Crowley,” He breathed again, although the demon couldn’t tell if it was in disapproval. 

“Isn’t this how humans show devotion to angels? By praying to them?” he said, sliding his hands up the others legs.

“Do you want me to… stop?” Crowley felt the hand in his hair tighten just the smallest fraction.

“... No.” Came the quiet reply that fueled his wicked smile.

He mouthed against the erection in the angels boxers, tartan of course, and relished at how hard he was against his face. He loved Aziraphale, very much so, but there was always something extra there, something about knowing that he, a demon, was getting an angel, his angel, so aroused.

He grazed his teeth against the clothed flesh, and the hand in his hair tightened. A warning or encouragement, he didn’t know, and didn’t wait to find out.

Crowley teased his hands all the way up Aziraphale’s legs, pulling down his boxers and watching his cock spring up with a pleased hiss. His tongue immediately snaked out to wrap around the head, basking in the delicate noises being made above him.

“Natus ex Maria Virgine, passus sub Pontio Pilato,” He pulled back, whispering the words almost reverently against the base. “crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus.” Aziraphale twitched and inhaled sharply. Crowley kissed his pelvis, pumping his cock slowly with his hand, some of the excess lube he miracled onto it dripping onto the shoulder of his costume, and Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed, knowing that if he watched the lewd display for much longer that would be the end.

He felt Crowley engulf him again, and he let out a low gasping moan, his hips gently pistoning into his mouth.

“Ooooh, dear,” he sighed, his head rolling back. The demons tongue wrapped around his length, moving at a slightly different tempo than his head was. He pulled his head back, dragging his long tongue off of him, holding Aziraphales hips in place firmly.

“Descendit ad infernos, tertia die resurrexit a mortuis,” He gasped as soon as his mouth was free, affectionately rubbing his cheek against the hard cock.

“Crowley,” Aziraphales voice was gentle but commanding, and the dressed up demon knew exactly what he wanted. He stood, bending over the side of the bed he was pressed up against, revealing his, well, no underwear.

“Fill me with your grace, angel.” He teased, pressing his bare ass against the angels erection, immediately sapping the will to retort from him. Weight pressed him into the mattress and he sighed, feeling Aziraphales fingers push into him. He rocked back against him leisurely and felt hot breath against his ear.

“The… The prayer.” Aziraphale muttered, sheepishly. Crowley barked out a laugh.

“A-Ascendit ad caelos, sedet ad dexteram,” he groaned, head lolling down as he fingered him, the angel picking up his pace. “Dei Patris omnipotentis- fuck, Aziraphale!”

“If,” he panted, carefully pulling his fingers out of his lover, “you insist.”

Aziraphale pushed his cock into Crowley slowly, putting a firm hand on his shoulder blades when he tried to push back against him.

“Stay,” he murmured, “And keep going.”

“Ngk, inde venturus est- fuck, iudicare vivos et mortuos.”

“Good,” Aziraphale breathed, hips flush against Crowley’s ass and giving the nape of his neck a soft kiss.

He found a rhythm of gentle, deep thrusts that left Crowley breathless and forgetting what he was supposed to be saying. 

“What was- aw fuck- Credo in Spiritum S-Sanctum, ugh!” he let his chest fall to the bed, eyes closed and mouth open in soft gasps.

“Sanctam Ecclesiam- ngk c-catholicam, ‘zira, shit!”

“You’re doing so well, Crowley.” he whispered, reaching a hand down to slowly stroke the demons cock as he writhed under him.

“Shit, suh-sanctorum communionem, remissionem peccatorum, angel, please!” Crowley rolled his hips, feeling his climax approaching with abandon.

“Almost, love,” Aziraphale murmured into his shoulder blades, not much more well off than his partner. “Finish the prayer first.”

Crowley made a sound that was quite shameful for a demon and complied.

“carnis resurrectionem, vitam aeternam! Th-there, fuck, now just- ngk!” Aziraphale gave a few hard thrusts, pounding into the slender demon before he came, arching his back in the black dress in a way that was utterly beautiful to him. The angel was not far behind, giving a handful of stuttering thrusts before he finished inside him with a weak gasp. 

He let himself collapse, laying his head on Crowley’s back while they regained their breath, separating their limbs just enough for a lazy magic clean up before rowley was wiggling into his lovers arms.

“That,” Aziraphale said softly, gently stroking his hair. “Was very nice.”

Crowley chuckled weakly. 

“Amen.”

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading, im sick a lookin at this.
> 
> \+ the author doesnt know what religious words mean!!! so uhhhhh if you know latin prayers... idk if this would be sexy at all lmao
> 
> also aziraphale is a very gentle top, fight me on this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Молись за нас, грешных](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473064) by [Gewi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi)




End file.
